Toto Goes Spastic Wiki
Welcome to the Toto Goes Spastic Wiki Toto Goes Spastic (* 8. November 1995 in Ellwangen, Deutschland) ist ein deutsch/französisch/russisch/dänischer Breakcorer und der Gründer des PARTYCORE ANTHEM Label. *** Übersicht: *Über TGS Musik *Musikkarriere *Personas/Genre *PARTYCORE ANTHEM Interview Toto hatte ein Interview zur Beglückwünschung seines Aufstiegs in die Breakcore League mit dem Breakcore Bunker München. Ich stelle es hier zur Schau, da es einige wichtige Sachen klärt, die dem einen oder anderen sicherlich interessieren. BB: Hallo, Toto. Erstmal herzlichen Glückwunsch zu diesem schnellen Aufstieg in die League und damit auch zur ersten Frage: Wie fühlt es sich an unter den 20 weltweit beliebtesten Breakcorer zu sein und das in so kurzer Zeit? Toto: Dankeschön. Ich kann es bisher immer noch nicht glauben (grinst). Am vorherigen Tag durchlebte man noch den tristen, monotonen Alltag und am darauffolgenden durchreist man halb Europa und wird auf Raves von so vielen unterschiedlichen Leuten gefeiert. Es fühlt sich dennoch wie ein Traum an und ich kann es gar nicht wirklich beschreiben bzw. realisieren. Es ist einfach großartig, wie das ganze ausgeartet ist. BB: Ist auch klar, dass man das nicht wirklich realisiert, da es ja wirklich von jetzt auf nachher kam. Toto Goes Spastic ist dein Künstlername, möchtest du uns verraten, was es damit auf sich hat? Toto: Ist keine spektakuläre Geschichte (lacht). Toto wurde ich vor längerer Zeit mal von meinem engen Freundeskreis getauft, als ich dort noch der einzige Animefan war. Abgeleitet von Totoro und Ähnlichkeit mit Tobi wurde es letztendlich dann zu Toto. Als ich nach einem passenden Künstlernamen für Mind Outburst suchte, kam mir direkt irgendwas mit "spastisch" in den Sinn. Es sollte einfach meine Musik widerspiegeln und diese war für Newbies in dem Gebiet einfach chaotisch und spastisch. Bei Live-Auftritten bin auch eher einer, der jedes Körperteil zum Ragen benutzt, deshalb war "Goes Spastic" eigentlich ideal dafür, um den Rahmen zu beschreiben. BB: Breakcore ist ein Genre das nun wirklich nicht jedem etwas sagt, geschweige denn, dass es überhaupt in der heutigen Popkultur ein geläufiges Genre ist. Wie bist du auf diese Musik gekommen und was hat dich dazu bewegt genau in diesem Gebiet Musik zu machen? Toto: Ich bin, wie viele andere Breakcorer auch, ursprünglich aus dem Metal-Gebiet. In meiner frühen Jugend fing ich unter anderem an Sachen aus dem Nintendocore-Bereich zu hören. Darunter war z.B. Monomate, durch den ich dann auf Bubblegum Octopus gekommen bin. BgO benutzt stilistisch auch einige Breakcore-Elemente, weswegen mir auf last.fm Nero's Day At Disneyland vorgeschlagen wurde. Ich hatte mich sofort in seine Musik verliebt. Nach einiger Zeit hatte ich dann auch ein paar Freunde mit NDAD's Musik infiziert, weswegen mir an einem Abend eine Freundin einen Link zu odaxelagnia's "Polssia!" schickte. odaxelagnia war für mich dann so eine Art Offenbarung. Seine Musik lief bei mir wirklich jeden Tag. Selbst als ich Künstler wie Fat Frumos, Reizoko Cj und sHimaU entdeckte, odaxelagnia gehört trotzdem immer dazu. Musik selbst machen war bei mir schon von klein auf da. Mit dem Covern angefangen, versuchten ein Freund und ich uns an einem Postcore Duo. Wir kamen aber nie wirklich vorran, außer ein paar schlechten Texten zu schreiben. Ich probierte mich einige Zeit lang an Programmen wie ReNoise und Audacity. ReNoise hatte ich ziemlich schnell aufgegeben, da ich zu faul war, mir da irgendein Wissen anzueignen, wie ich dort komponieren kann. Ich schnibselte mir daher eine Menge Songs in Audacity zusammen und pitchte diese hoch, um eine Art Mashup/Nightcore zu kreieren. Mit den gezeichneten Cover meiner damaligen Freundin, lud ich die Tracks dann auf Soundcloud hoch. Tatsächlich gab es dann eine handvoll Leute, die den Schrott tatsächlich gut fanden und ich hatte mich extremst darüber gefreut, als ich 20 Follower erreicht hatte (lacht). Als mich meine Freundin dann verlassen hatte und ich deswegen in tiefe Depressionen verfiel, nutzte ich diese Zeit, um mich näher mit ReNoise zu befassen und lernte so ziemlich schnell das Programm in- und auswendig. Endlich konnte ich meiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen. BB: Wie kam es dann dazu, dass du so schnell fußfassen konntest? Mit allein 20 Followern kommt man nicht so schnell vorwärts. Toto: In meiner Depri-Phase, habe ich auch das Zeichnen wieder angefangen. Zeichnen war eigentlich das Talent, das bei mir schon lange vorhanden war, aber es nie wirklich gezeigt habe - ebenfalls aus reiner Faulheit (lacht). Da ich mit einigen aus der Core-Szene auf Facebook befreundet war, bekam ich schnell mit, wenn sie nach Designer für ihre Cover suchten. Ich schrieb die jeweiligen Personen an, und zeichnete Cover u.A. für Graz und DJKurara. Als ich dann meine ersten Tracks fertig hatte, zeigte ich diese ein paar Kollegen auf Facebook. Die waren sofort begeistert und schlugen mir einige Label vor, in denen ich einsteigen solle. Als Japanofan hatte ich mich natürlich sofort für ein japanisches Label entschieden. Ich produzierte eine zeitlang also nur J-Core Tracks - insgesamt hatte ich in den 2 Monaten als J-Marathon-Mitglied um die 50 Tracks kreiert. 7 Stück davon wurden letztendlich nur veröffentlicht, der Rest kursiert irgendwo im Web und auf meinem Hard Drive. Mit der JM Compilation kamen dann natürlich die ganzen J-Core Fans an, meine Follower hatten sich dann auf knapp 700 Leuten gesteigert und ich konnte das erste Mal eine richtige Community vorzeigen. BB: Die J-Core Fans hattest du schon mal in der Tasche, wie aber kam es zum Furdom? Toto: Wieder einmal waren meine Zeichnungen daran schuld (lacht). Die anthrogenen Tiere, die ich zeichnete, machten natürlich auch eine Reise durch's Netz. Letztendlich landeten sie auf DeviantArt. Furries wurden Fans von meinen Zeichnungen und mehr oder weniger auch von meiner Musik. Anfang Februar '14 bekam ich dann eine e-mail vom Veranstalter des European FurWeekends (damals noch Furday). Er lud mich ein, ein 1-stündiges Set in München auf dem FW zu spielen. Das war meine Chance, meine Musik einem noch größeren Publikum "aufzudrücken". Ich kam also mit dem Furdom in Berührung. Zwischen Februar und September war ich tatsächlich auch Mitglied der Community - bezeichnete mich selbst auch als "Furry". Mittlerweile distanziere ich mich aber von den Cons, Blogs, private Treffen mit anderen Furries,... da ich mich dort einfach unwohl fühle. Ich finde Furries total sympathisch und es sind auch super liebevolle Menschen, aber trotz meiner Antihaltung des Mainstreams und der heutigen Popkultur, finde ich das Furdom dann doch zu befremdlich - von den Bronies möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ich werde dennoch ein Mitglied der DJ-Gruppierung des FWs bleiben, da ich dem Festival meinen Erfolg verdanke und die Partys dort einfach die allerbesten sind (grinst). BB: Deinen Erfolg hast du nicht nur dem FW zu verdanken, sondern hauptsächlich der Vielfalt in deiner Musik. Erzähle uns doch, wie es zu der Idee kam, sich auf jedes erdenkliche elektronische Genre zu spezialisieren. Toto: Mit meiner Musik verarbeite ich so ziemlich alles was ich erlebt habe, momentan erlebe und noch erleben werde. Das merkt man auch in den Tracks, zumindest wird mir das häufig gesagt. Die Musik, die du hörst, hängt immer von deiner momentanen Grundstimmung ab. Bist du traurig, hörst du eher melancholische Musik - bist du wütend, eher agressivere. Das lässt sich eigentlich auf jede Emotion übertragen. Mit dem Musikmachen ist es nicht anders. Theoretisch hätte ich bei meinem Hauptgenre Mashup/Mashcore bleiben können, da ich je nach Stimmung einfach die dementsprechenden Songs mashen könnte. Die Idee fand ich aber nicht originell genug, im Übrigen würde mir das irgendwann zu langweilig werden und Ideeblockaden wären auch noch ein Problem. Mir kam dann die Idee, sich für jede Emotion verschiedene Genre einzuteilen. Mashup/Mashcore steht da für alle Stimmungen, die ich habe und wird daher stets mein Begleiter sein. Außerdem fand ich die Idee ganz interessant, meine Emotionen zu personifizieren. Ich fing also an meine Zeichnungen zu sammeln, die ich in verschiedenen Emotionsphasen zeichnete. Die, die mir am meisten gefallen haben, bekamen Namen, wenn ich dann Musik produzierte, die in eine andere, neue Richtung gingen, wurde es dieser Zeichnung zugewiesen und ein neues Persona entstand. Es wird in meiner Musik daher immer frischer Wind wehen, da immer die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ein Persona zerstört wird (und damit auch die Musik) und/oder ein neues hinzukommt (und damit meine musikalische Vielfalt noch erweitert). Mittlerweile habe ich mich so mit den Personas angefreundet, dass ich ihnen eine fiktive Welt erschaffen habe. Woody Lake und Tamasun sind beispielsweise ein Teil davon, der für meine Musik allerdings eher irrelevant ist. Näheres zu diesen Dingen kommt aber noch (grinst). BB: Und spätestens jetzt werden alle Leser verstehen, warum du in der Szene so beliebt bist. Toto, ich wünsche dir und deinem Label alles Glück der Welt, ihr habt den Erfolg echt verdient. Vielen Dank für das nette Interview, wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder. Noch ein Anliegen an unsere Leser da draußen? Toto: Ich werde das sagen, dass ich eigentlich jedem mit auf den Weg gebe: Haltet euch immer an euren Träumen fest, egal was andere dazu meinen. Wenn ihr diesen Traum für richtig haltet, dann setzt alles daran ihn zu verwirklichen. Bleibt dabei stets individuell und kreativ!Category:Browse